Dennis Reynolds
Dennis R. Reynolds is the co-owner of Paddy's Pub, and Dee Reynolds' fraternal twin brother. Dennis is best friends with and Mac, the latter being his roommate. Dennis is portrayed by Glenn Howerton. Personality Dennis is highly narcissistic and has delusions of grandeur. His grandiose delusions cause Dennis to believe that he is extremely attractive to others. He often "pops off" his shirt in inappropriate situations. He frequently obsesses over any possibility that he may have a visible physical flaw and often spends the remainder of the episode trying to correct it. Dennis is actually very insecure about his looks. Any critique of his looks, however mild or trivial, deeply distresses Dennis and often leads him to extreme behavior. When Dee countered Dennis' insults by claiming that he has a "fat face," it temporarily caused Dennis to become dangerously anorexic. Dennis' delusions of grandeur extend to his relationships with others. In and later in college, Dennis believed that he was a legend that others looked up. He later found out that he was wrong on both counts. Dennis demonstrates characteristics of psychopathy, and is almost wholly unable to empathize with others. He routinely destroys others' property, and casually mentions psychopathic acts without any awareness that others might be disturbed by them: * Dennis vandalized Art Sloan's house, and set his yard on fire. * He offered to "frame bang" the Lawyer's wife, and was surprised when the Lawyer referred to it as rape. * Mac is disturbed when Dennis tells him that a good reason for them to have a boat is so they can get women out in international waters, where they will not refuse their sexual advances "because of the implications." He assures Mac that he's not actually going to rape any women, it's just that the women will feel like they should give them what they want, "because of the implications." |dennis}} Dennis is obsessed with sex. He has had sex with many women, and has both audio and video recordings of his sexual encounters. He's also claimed that, in his sexual encounters, the words "no", "don't", and "stop" never stop him from following his intentions. Members of The Gang comment on his attraction to teenage girls in "Underage Drinking: A National Concern"; in this episode, Dennis ends up being tricked by an eighteen-year-old high school senior into plowing her at her high school prom. Dennis also has a fascination with anonymous sex, even going so far as to install a glory hole in the men's room at Paddy's. Dennis is also implied to have had a gay experience while blackout drunk at the beginning of the first season when Mac, helping Sweet Dee get revenge, got Dennis drunk on tequila. Dennis shows a comprehensive understanding of the mechanics of gay relationships. He knows what it means to be a bear or a twink and understands how a "top" differs from a "bottom"; he explains to The Gang that "speed is the name of the game" when defining the role of a "power bottom". Frank also pimped out Dennis as a "no rules" prostitute in "The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 1)", telling clients that Dennis would "do anything with the ass." The ambiguous nature of Dennis' sexuality has been explored in other episodes and is usually connected to his vanity and need for peer approval. Dennis insults and demeans his friends on a regular basis, particularly Dee and Charlie, and never hesitates to draw attention to their flaws, shortcomings, and past failures. Skills and Abilities Dennis has some artistic talent that he expresses by drawing cartoonish large-breasted women, which Charlie finds enticing. He is also extremely experienced in seduction techniques. Weaknesses * Mr. Tibbs Early Life Dennis' grandfather was a decorated officer in the Nazi Party. Dennis had a well-loved stuffed elephant named Mr. Tibbs. Dennis believed himself to be extremely popular in high school, but his prom date had sex with another student. . Mac told Dennis that the other student had been Tim Murphy, but later Tim revealed to Dennis that it was Mac who had had sex with his prom date. Dennis was once dismissed from a counselor position at a summer camp because he was accused of the statutory rape of an underage teenage girl, although he maintains he just kissed the girl, who was only a year younger than him. He earned good grades at the University of Pennsylvania and minored in psychology , though his original ambition was to become a veterinarian. While at Penn, Dennis was a member of the Delta Omega Lambda fraternity, where he considered himself a legend and a "king of that place". Trivia * The shadow of his penis can be clearly seen in "Mac and Charlie Die (Part 2)". * Dennis' taste in music is primarily what Mac calls "early-eighties glam-rock femme-shit." Dennis is seen singing along with songs of Rick Astley on multiple occasions. * Despite making less than $400 a week at the bar, Dennis' family's wealth enables him to wear stylish clothing and drive a Range Rover. * Both his friends and enemies refer to him as "a piece of shit" within the series. In response, Dennis usually smiles or laughs and rarely disagrees with their sentiment, seeming to be perfectly comfortable with being "a piece of shit". Relationships * Charlie and Dennis * Dennis and Mac * Dennis and Dee * Dennis and Frank Bangs * The Waitress - "Charlie Has Cancer" * Asriel - "The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby" * Caylee the Pharmacist - "The D.E.N.N.I.S. System" Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:The Gang Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Characters Category:Males